


family day

by pettynaley



Category: The Legend of Tarzan (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettynaley/pseuds/pettynaley
Summary: Tarzan and Jane spend an afternoon together with their son, Jack. Set about a year or so after the conclusion of the movie. Mild spoilers.





	family day

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Margot Robbie and Alexander Skarsgard.

Summertime in the Congo is stiflingly hot and dry, the sun spilt across the sky like a cracked egg with it's yolk busted. The air is humid and thick, laying heavier than a burden on one's shoulders, as men and animals alike await the relief of the impending rainy season. It makes the days long and practically insufferable, unless one is submerged in the freezing waters of the jungle or lounging in the rare, coveted shady areas. The scorching heat is a ruthless killer. Nevertheless, the time is enjoyed and cherished, as summer kindles feelings of freedom, invincibility and glee. Life is infinite. The winds of change emerge during those few fleeting months and announce their presence with a stillness that is comforting and hopeful to all it embraces. The world seems to be at peace. 

Jane Clayton sat in the shade of a tree with her back pressed against it's trunk. Her red hair was braided, trailing down her back in a messy, but well worn configuration. The spaghetti strap dress she wore was cool and allowed circulation; it showed off her lightly tanned skin, which had eventually readjusted to the sun's poison after nearly ten years away, and accented her dainty figure as a bonus. She was quite pleased, if not confident, with the way she looked. 

Jane laughed, outstretching her arms as the toddler she loved more than life it's self waddled his way back over to her. Jack Clayton was just a little over a year old and it showed in the pure innocence of his chubby cheeks, star like eyes and sweet smile. In true Clayton fashion, he was precious and would one day grow into a handsome and refined man. Jack waddled his way over to his Mother, whom he loved more than anyone else. He cast a glance over his shoulder back at his Father before giggling and rushing into his Mother's arms. 

Jane hugged the little boy to her, gazing at her husband, who smiled adoringly at the sight before him. Loyal to a fault and firm, but protective and unbelievably kind, Jane had knew from the start John Clayton would make a wonderful father day one. Now, with a child of their own to love and provide for, he had proved it over and over again. Her heart swelled just to think about it. He was so good to them. 

John wore only a pair of brown pants, not that Jane minded of course, because he was a sight to behold and she enjoyed the view. He was a God of a man with his handsome, smooth, yet defined face and engaging, deep eyes. Adding insult to injury, he was extremely tall, muscular and well built. John Clayton was an imposing figure and easy on the eyes. Jane loved every part of him. 

Jack sat on Jane's lap and curled himself into her chest. "Momma," He said, distinctly, but the rest of the words that tumbled from his lips were incoherent. Regardless, Jane listened intently. She caught another word. "Ape, ape, ape." Saying ape at least seemed to be his plan, as the word was strained and didn't sound right. 

Jane nodded her head, laughing. She kissed Jack's ear, raising her eyebrows at her husband. "That's a new word," She stated, "I wonder where he learned it." She pursed her lips, as if in deep thought. Like it was plausible anyone other than her husband would teach him that word. 

"Jack enjoys those animal books you have. We looked at them this morning. He knows all the animals' names." John replied, proudly. 

"Does he now?" Jane mused, tilting her head to talk to Jack. "Jack, do you know all of the animals? Which is your favorite?" She asked, curiously.

"Ape," Jack responded simply as he staggered to his feet again, already bored with his current position. He plopped down onto the grass, looking for something new and interesting to occupy his time with. 

Jane laughed. "He really is his Father's son." 

John smiled, seeming to fancy the thought. He turned to Jack, saying the boy's name to get his attention. "Jack, show Mama how to be an ape. Be an ape." 

In time with the command, Jack lifted his chubby fists and banged them upon his chest. As he did so, he let out low noises from the back of his throat that sounded like grunts. He was practically an ape in the moment. Jane thought it was adorable and entertaining, even if it was crude. John was amused, partially by his son and partially by his wife's blissful reaction. After his show was finished, Jack giggled hysterically and fell onto his back on the ground. 

John swept in, pouncing upon his son playfully. He launched a tickle attack upon the boy; he'd learned early on in his marriage with Jane exactly what that was as she jumped excitedly at the slightest touch. Jack squealed in delight, laughing until his face was flushed. Stopping his actions, John picked Jack up and stood him up on his leg. An idea struck him as he caught a glimpse of his wife giggling. He pressed his lips against his son's ear, whispering into it, "Jack, shall we get Mama now?" 

Jack didn't answer immediately, as he was distracted by a bug flying nearby. He looked back to his father, cocking his head to the side in consideration of the plan. John took this as confirmation of his approval. With stealth only an animal, or a man with his upbringing, could have, John leaped upon his wife. 

Caught off guard, Jane was an easy target for her husband's little scheme. He pressed his body against her, their faces only inches apart. He tickled her, grinning mischievously as Jane lost all control under him. Jack eventually caught on and joined in, taking great pleasure in watching his mother fall apart in breathless giggles. 

"John, stop. This tickles." Jane gasped, throwing her head back. "Oh my god!"   
He stopped, pressing his lips against hers for a quick and apologetic kiss. She swatted him away, pointing a finger accusingly. "I've told you not to do that. You know I hate being tickled." 

"And that's exactly why I do it," John replied, smugly, as he grinned. 

Jane rolled her eyes, huffing. "You're too cheeky for your own good sometimes. Where did you learn that anyway?" John raised his eyebrows as if to question whether or not she was serious. Obviously, he'd learned it from her. She caught his look and became defensive. "I did no such thing!" 

John laughed. "Jack, your Mother can't handle the truth." Jack didn't even look up from playing with shards of grass. John wrapped his arm around Jane, pressing his lips against the side of her head. The stillness of the moment made him become thoughtful. "I'm such a lucky man. I've never been so happy." He informed her, sincerely as they watched Jack play. 

Jane rested her head on his shoulder, smiling fondly. "Yes, I suppose I'm fairly okay as well," She teased, interlocking their hands. "More than okay, actually. I'm so glad we came back, John." 

He nodded in agreement before kissing her. "In our hearts, we never left. This is our home and we belong here. Together."


End file.
